


You Didn't Get the Joke

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eli stuffs a belt in demetri's mouth, Hawk is still a bottom, M/M, its a tad rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Hawk gets jealous over stupid little jokes and fucks Demetri's brains out, or at least tries.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	You Didn't Get the Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested. I was high writing the smut, enjoy. Hawk is a brat.  
> There's so much fucking dialog in this one.

Eli had been training at the dojo for a while now, he and Miguel were becoming inseparable. Which made Eli beam finally both he and Demetri had more people in their lives. The boys decided to go to the movies with Aisha.

Miguel and Aisha were discussing Sam's dad and what to do since Sensei had told Miguel that he hated Cobra Kai.

Hawk was chucking bits of popcorn at people in the row below

"Sam's dad hates Cobra Kai, I'm apart of Cobra Kai. So by the transitive property Sam's dad is gonna hate me." Miguel sighed frustrated.

"Jesus Christ, you're such a nerd." Hawk said smugly tossing another piece of popcorn into the crowd below.

"It's not just in my mind, Sam was acting weird when her dad walked by the other day." He said pointed at Aisha.

"Dude just go over to her house, it's an alpha move!" Hawk butted in

"Maybe I should talk to Demetri about this, he always has a good opinion."

"That's true" Aisha agreed, looking back at the screen, sometimes Miguel just needed a sounding board someone to say "yes, agreed, of course"

"Honestly I think I should just date Demetri we have enough in common, he and Sam are a lot alike and they always say you should date your best friend" Miguel joked sarcastic tone lacing his voice and he glanced at Hawk for a reaction. Sometimes Miguel would see little touches between the two of them and if they weren't going to tell him what was going on he was going to have to be a little detective and find out for himself. The issue was Miguel often forgot that Hawk struggled with jokes like this sometimes. This was indeed one of those times.

Hawk's arm froze mid throw, he looked over at Miguel seething, deep set frown and narrowing eyes. He whipped the pieces of popcorn into the rows below. A random guy yelled at them to stop and the group was silent the rest of the movie. Eli was in a sour mood when they left the theater, Miguel was going to have to do some more digging.

The next morning Miguel and Demetri were doing a P.S.A.T prep class, sitting together Demetri noticed Miguel kept looking at him

"Seriously Miguel what is it?" eyebrow cocked "You've been looking over at me this whole time, the test is almost over." Getting back to finishing off the last bit of his last paragraph.

"Miguel?Really? I can feel your eyes shooting lasers into the side of my head soon you're going to be able to see my jaw bone, what's going on?"

Miguel sighed "I've been having a tough time with Sam and her dad, just karate stuff, you wouldn't be interested. But something else _has_ been bugging me."

"Well spit it out! I need to finish this test and do well, you know, good colleges await me." his tone dripping in condescension. 

"Hawk was acting really weird at the movies the other day, I was joking around about how you and Sam are similar and he freaked out. Gave me this crazy look."

Demetri looked back at Miguel pencil bouncing back and forth between his fingers "The one where he looks like someone just pissed in his morning juice?"

"Yeah" Miguel laughed "exactly like that."

Demetri avoided a response and was back at his work the feeling of a little tingle of panic spread across the back of his neck, why would Eli be so upset? They were having a sleep over tonight anyways so they could discuss it then. He convinced himself it couldn't be that awful. 

Miguel and Demetri filed out of the room and got into the hall, chattering about Miguel going to Sam's house and seeing that guy there, Demetri placed a hand on his shoulder and patted. Hawk caught Demetri's eye he was waiting against the lockers, wearing some impossibly tight pants looking pissed off. Eli had interpreted the touch to mean what it meant for him, unaware that Demetri was just trying to be a supportive friend. 

Miguel got arm dragged by Sam but before he was out of sight he yelled "See you two at the park!"

Eli didn't say anything on the way to the park or at the park. Demetri filled him in on the Miguel and Sam drama but no response, he and Bert immediately started fucking around while they all waited for Miguel. Miguel arrived about 20 minutes after everyone else and slumped into the bench, Demetri pulled out a sandwich and offered it to him

"Come on, Eat something it'll make you feel better" shaking it at Miguel encouragingly.

"I told you man, I'm not hungry" he shrugged.

"I still think you are overreacting." Demetri replied.

"I'm not over reacting dude. I know what I saw " Miguel snapped

"Alright so you saw her eating dinner with some chode" Hawk said kicking Bert in the head with the strength of a surprised horse. "It's probably just her brother or something" he added while leaning arms crossed on the back of the bench.

"No, dude brothers don't look at their sisters like that." he groaned "I just don't want what happened to sensei to happen to me"

"Alright so you go over to this kid and beat his ass so he doesn't have the chance" Hawk suggested.

Shaking his head in irritation Demerti sighed "Don't listen to Eli"

"Its Hawk!" Eli insisted looking directly at Demetri

"yeah whatever" Demetri retorted looking at Eli for a second "The fact is Sam's given you no reason not to trust her."

Eli was staring at Demetri who was looking at Miguel "I guess you're right"

"That little bitch" Aisha exclaimed showing her phone to the boys, Yasmine had left a nasty comment on Aisha's post. "I've got to do something." she starting looking more intensely into her phone.

"Alright how about we kidnap her and have my boy Rico tattoo bitch on her face?!" excitement spread across Hawk's face.

"calm down _Hawk_ " Demetri taunted

"Alright, I hear how you're saying it and I don't like it" Hawk shot back

"we can't do that dude" Miguel laughed

"Finally some reason with you." the lanky boy chuckled.

"always here you just have to help me break it out Dem."

"You know what that's it!" Hawk jumped over the bench nearly knocking Miguel in the head with his foot, Miguel eyes shot wide open looked between the pair, Hawk grabbed Demetri's hand yank him up off the bench and started dragging him away. He was fuming, muttering to himself as he continued to drag Demetri to the teens own car. Once at the car Eli loosened his grip.

"Open the fucking doors and drive to my house, now Demetri I'm not joking!" Hawk demand

The drive to Eli's house was completely quite, you could hear a pin drop.

Demetri put the car in park and Eli was already standing at his front door, Demetri came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder giving a tight squeeze pressing his lips to Eli's ear "on a scale of 1-10 how are you?" the door swung open Eli turned around looked Demetri dead in the eye for a second and said a little too calmly "3 on the meltdown scale but about a 15 on the I'm about to fuck you to sheol and back scale." He continued to drag Demeteri through his house luckily no one was home, his grip on Demetri's wrist was bruising.

Eli kicked his door open so hard there was a scuff left which was insane considering he had a solid wood door. He spun around blue hair swaying while he turned.

"Do you consent to very rough sex?" he rasped. It was taking everything in taller boy to hold in his laughter, consent was important and the last thing he needed right now was to push Eli the wrong way.

"Yes" he mumbled hoping Eli wouldn't hear the amusement lacing his voice.

"Take off all of your clothes and lay still on the bed." Eli instructed.

Demetri still didn't trust himself not to laugh so he just did what he was told, laying on deadpool sheets was really setting the mood. Eli had snuck into his bathroom and re emerged completely naked, he jumped up onto the bed and sat directly on Demetri's stomach, the brown eyed boy's eyebrow cocked when he noticed what Eli had stuffed in his hand, a black belt.

As he was watching Eli unwrap the belt he reached out a few inches to rub little circles on his thigh, Eli immediately smacked his hand and glared at him. Snatching both of Demetri's hands and laying them on his chest Eli made quick work of tying them together. Once he finished he tugged harshly and found the hands were securely latched together. "No touching" he said sternly with another smack to the hands.

Demetri tried to lift his hands up, palms up gesturing to show him mercy but his wrists were bounded so tightly he could barley move them. Eli reach over to his night stand and took out the large bottle of lubrication laying it on the bed. He hovered over Demetri scanning his face, Eli rubbed his scar quickly Demetri wondered if he was nervous. Eli quickly dived in to his partners face the kisses started soft but quickly developed in to an assault Eli was sucking biting, and licking all long Demetri's neck and jaw, he found a spot he quiet liked and was sucking as hard as he could Demetri was shifting around so Eli fully bit him on the neck. When he pulled away a very large bruise was starting to form feeling smug about his work he grabbed the side of Demetri's face roughly and turned his neck. He begun another assault on this side wet tongue gliding against the soft skin before him, he was biting playfully and sucking until he found the perfect spot, pulling Demetri impossibly closer to him he starting to suck, bite and drag his teeth against the area, once he was done there was another impressive bruise forming.

Eli's cock was leaking a mess all over Demetri's lower stomach, Demetri's own cock was attempting to curve up to his stomach but was being stopped by Eli's little ass, Eli started rubbing himself against Demetri's stomach.

Demetri tried to move his hips to get some friction himself but when he did Eli sat up in his lap and pushed his hands against the boy beneath locking Demetri into place.

"Don't move" Eli growled. Now he was grabbing the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount out he shifted forward Demetri's sizeable cock smacking him on the ass. Eli roughly grabbed the cock and started drawing his hand back and forth he was intentionally going as slowly as possible, he felt the cock swell in his hand grabbing the lube and squirting a bit more onto his fingers he circled his hole a couple of times before smoothly sliding the two inside his hole, his face was glistening Mohawk still in perfect position and his chest was turning a nice shade of pink.

"You look so beautiful" Demetri moaned.

"Don't fucking talk" Hawk hissed grabbing the other belt that was left strewn on the bed, swiftly he stuffed the belt into Demetri's mouth.

Leaning forward mouth heady breath spreading across Demetri's face, he guided Demetri's cock to his hole, the tip entered slowly as Eli wanted, when suddenly he decided to skink down fully, and gave two slow trusts before rapidly changing the pace ,ridding. Pushing his body up and down his hands against Demetri's chest he was setting a deadly tempo, bouncing up and down Demetri couldn't even trust up if he tried, Eli was being loud, much louder than normal moaning and whining. Demetri could tell he was hitting that special spot inside and Eli's eyes were rolled back, he was still sliding up and down Demetri's cock, walls squeezing and moving his hips in circles. Eli was getting close his cock was smacking against his own stomach but Demetri could see frustration spreading across his features Eli needed some help. Eli's eyes snapped open and his hands made quick work of undoing the hand knot, when he did Demetri grabbed Eli's hips and rolled them over.

Eli's back was pressed up against the bed and Demetri was above him the other belt still stuffed in his mouth he spat it out, smashing his mouth against Eli's in a harsh hard kiss, grabbing both of Eli's ankles Demetri pulled him to get edge of the bed bending his legs, and started pounding into his hole like this was the last fuck they were ever going to have.

Eli was all stretched out legs almost by his ears while Demetri continued his onslaught of slamming into him. Soon enough Eli started to come his cock twitching white come dripping out and Demetri was quick to follow pulling out and jacking it all over Eli's stomach. Eli made a face and Demetri chuckled grabbing a couple tissues and cleaned Eli off.

"So why did you decide today to be such a massive brat?" he teased.

"You always talk about how great Miguel is, Miguel this Miguel that and then at the movies he's talking about how you're his best friend and how you should date and then you're making fun of me in front of him, being a smart ass and" taking a gulp of air in "then he called you Dem, that's my fucking nickname name for you." he whimpered.

"You got jealous that our best friend that we share made some jokes that you didn't understand because Eli they were jokes baby, Miguel is in love with Sam. So you took the jokes too literally and decided the best course of action would be to tie me up and attempt to fuck me dry which you needed my help to finish regardless? that about sum it up?" he said wryly.

"Yes" he shivered feeling cold, both from getting told off and because it was god damn cold in his room dude.

"Just talk to me next time, okay?" Demetri said while running his hand down Eli's chest. "It was a great fuck though, you should be on top more often"

"No!"

"No?"

"it's so tiring" Eli whined, stretching out.

"spoilt, brat." Demetri laughed.


End file.
